


Bingober 2019

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, alternate sochi banquet, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Written for the 18+!!! on ICE Bingober EventPrompts: Bringer of Victory, Fanboy, Shower Sex, Cock Worship, Makeup SexFive ficlets featuring Viktuuri, a whole lot of smut, and little plot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 43
Kudos: 130
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Bringer of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bingober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393618) by [Yuusana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana)



> The past few months have been really rough, and I've not been able to write much of anything (apologies to anyone waiting on a Zolushuk update - it's not abandoned, I promise!). I despaired about finishing any fics for Bingober, let alone getting a bingo. At the very last minute, with lots of encouragement, I decided to stop beating myself up about not being able to write any of my WIPs or numerous ideas, and focus on my specialty: PWP. These five smutlets were whipped out in a matter of hours. I enjoyed writing them, writing anything again, really, and I hope you enjoy them too!

Winning was in his blood, in his name, twice no less, but when had it started feeling so hollow? Another victory for Viktor, another gold medal weighing heavily around his neck. He pasted on a smile, posed for the photographers, patiently spouted the same empty nonsense to the reporters as always. After walking Yura to meet Yakov at the entrance of the venue after he was finally finished with the press, he felt the prickling weight of eyes on the back of his neck.

His smile was more genuine as he turned and saw another skater looking at him. “Commemorative photo? Sure.”

But Katsuki just stared at him for a moment more before his shoulders slumped and he turned, walking away without a backward glance.

Viktor stared after the retreating figure with a puzzled look on his face before Yura kicked him and brought him back to himself, stepping out into the cold to catch a taxi back to the hotel.

The next night brought the gala, Viktor skating his exhibition last, another fake smile plastered on his face, so strained he thought it might crack as he completed his final bows. There was a short reprieve, then he was heading down to the banquet, tuning Mila and Yura’s bickering out as he leaned against the window of the shuttle, staring out into the darkness. He roused himself when they arrived, squaring his shoulders and brushing his hair back as he prepared to be charming.

Viktor made the rounds, talked to the pertinent officials and sponsors, ate _hors d’oeuvres_ and sipped champagne while listening to boring speeches. Then came more mingling, until Katsuki rushed at him with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. Or rather, rushed at Yura. The Japanese skater was in Yura’s face, challenging the blond to a dance off.

After winning against Yura handily, much to the junior skater’s chagrin, Katsuki was waylaid from wherever he was headed by Chris, who whispered something into his ear and got an enthusiastic nod in response. He watched as the younger man skipped away to take off his pants without a thought, then thoroughly trounced Chris on the pole the Swiss skater pulled out of thin air and set up on the dance floor, losing more clothing along the way until he was in his boxer briefs and at tie. And socks. Viktor had no idea how Katsuki was pulling off pole dancing with his socks on the entire time, but he was amazing. It seemed Chris thought so as well, giving up on going head-to-head and laughing through complex poses with Katsuki by the end.

The duo was finally finished with the pole, and it seemed Katsuki’s coach was trying to get him dressed when the he spotted Viktor and made a beeline straight toward him. Before Viktor realized what was happening, Katsuki was clinging to him and babbling something in Japanese, practically grinding his half-hard cock on Viktor’s thigh as he looked up at him adoringly. Viktor wasn’t sure what Katsuki had said or what his reply had been, but after his exasperated coach coaxed the skater into his pants while he hung onto Viktor’s arm, they ended up in a dance off of their own. But it soon morphed from a competition into something else entirely.

Viktor’s smile was genuine now, the goofy, too-wide one he didn’t wear often at all anymore, and only away from the cameras, as he danced with Yuuri to one song after another. Yuuri proved himself an excellent dancer, more skilled than Viktor ever was, and led most of the time, though he was happy to let Viktor lead, too. They spun and swayed until they were happy, sweaty, rather tipsy messes, having quenched their thirst with more champagne each time they took a break. All too soon, the event was winding down, Yuuri’s coach apparently giving up on him as Viktor couldn’t spot the Italian man in the emptying banquet hall. Viktor wasn’t really ready for the night to end, happy for the first time in so long, he’d forgotten what it felt like. So he gathered Yuuri’s jacket along with his own and pulled the flushed, giggling man into a taxi with him.

When they got to the hotel, though Yuuri had somehow kept his keycard, he couldn’t remember his room number. They all but fell into the elevator and took it to the top floor, Viktor unlocking the door to his suite and leading Yuuri inside. Only then did he think of asking for Yuuri’s room number at the front desk like a sensible adult, and he groaned, making Yuuri giggle even more. Well, he supposed Yuuri could sober up there just as well as in his own room.

They ordered room service, both hungry after dancing the night away, and cheated on their strict competition diets with pizza. The grease and the carbs soaked up the alcohol, leaving Viktor clear headed, and Yuuri rather subdued. Viktor wanted the other skater happy again, and said so, frowning when Yuuri just gave him a half smile in return.

“Should I just kiss you or something?” he asked, grinning, trying to lighten the mood, but Yuuri gasped, his eyes dilating as they darted down to Viktor’s lips and back up, tongue peeking out wet his own lips.

Oh. _Oh._ Well, then. He slowly leaned forward, searching Yuuri’s eyes as he reached up to cup his flushed face, giving Yuuri plenty of time to change his mind. Dark lashes fluttered down to brush Yuuri’s cheeks as he leaned forward, too, meeting Viktor in a soft kiss. Yuuri’s breath escaped in a soft sigh across Viktor’s lips as they parted, then came together again, and again, their kisses growing longer, deeper, more urgent, until they were panting into each other’s mouths.

Viktor’s hand had crept up to the back of Yuuri’s head, tangling in soft, black hair and pulling him closer as the other wrapped around his waist, kneading into the slight softness there. They had gravitated closer and closer, Yuuri almost in Viktor’s lap, gripping Viktor’s shirt collar as he moaned into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor broke the kiss, breathing heavily and pulling back when Yuuri chased his lips with his own.

Yuuri opened his eyes, blinking up at him confusedly. “Viktor?”

“Yuuri,” he sighed, closing his eyes against the sight of the kiss-swollen lips in front of him lest he get distracted. “Maybe we should slow down.”

Yuuri made a soft noise of dissent, his hands fisting into Viktor’s shirt, and Viktor opened his eyes to see hurt written all over his face.

“I just don’t want to rush into anything you might regret in the morning, _solnyshko_.” The endearment slipped from his lips unconsciously, but it felt right, perfect even. Yuuri had lit up his life in the short hours he’d known him.

The hurt was replaced with understanding, then resolve, and Yuuri replied, “I won’t. Will you?” though he looked like he was afraid of the answer.

Viktor laughed, shaking his head. “Certainly not.”

“Okay, then.” Yuuri wiggled even closer, pulling Viktor back in for another kiss.

He didn’t know how much time passed, lost to the feel of Yuuri’s plush lips against his, the soft sighs and sweet sounds that escaped him, the heat radiating from his skin as they came closer and closer, until Yuuri was actually in his lap. Viktor pulled away again, looking into Yuuri’s gorgeous brown eyes, watching as he bit his lip and settled himself firmly in place, then rolled his hips deliberately into Viktor’s lap while looking at him from under his lashes. Viktor moaned and pulled him closer, pressing up to meet each slow grind. His hands slid down from Yuuri’s shoulders to his hips, holding him in place as they rutted against each other, mouths meeting in messy kisses.

Soon, the slow, filthy grind of their hips wasn’t enough, and Viktor reached up to unbutton Yuuri’s shirt, Yuuri mirroring his actions. They both sighed heavily in relief as they pressed together, chest to chest, skin to skin, shuddering against each other. Viktor’s hand snaked up the back of Yuuri’s shirt to rest between his shoulder blades and pull him even closer, into a frantic kiss, before divesting him of the shirt entirely. His hands roamed, up and down Yuuri’s back, his chest, his sides, dipping into his waistband. Yuuri’s hands stayed planted on his pecs, squeezing and massaging, flicking his thumbs over Viktor’s nipples as he sucked on his tongue.

Viktor groaned, deep in his chest, and fought to unfasten Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri lifted enough for Viktor to push them down, along with his boxer briefs, resting both under his perky cheeks and framing his erection. Viktor couldn’t help but stare, Yuuri’s cock springing up proudly from a nest of neatly-trimmed black curls. The tip was a deep red, peeking out of its sheath and smeared with precome, and Viktor wanted nothing more than to get his mouth around the thick length. But then Yuuri was unbuttoning his trousers, impatiently pulling his bikini briefs down to expose his cock, and kicking off his own pants.

Yuuri wasted no time in sitting straight down in Viktor’s lap again, letting out a moan when his cock slid silkily against Viktor’s, the coarse hair at the base rubbing over Viktor’s own smooth skin. Viktor simply stared as Yuuri wrapped a hand around them both, his cock dark and straining against the paler pink of Viktor’s, shorter than Viktor but girthy, and oh so pretty. His hips jerked helplessly as Yuuri started stroking, barely able to hold the two of them together, and Viktor brought a hand up to help, wrapping around Yuuri’s as they moved together.

Soon, they were thrusting into the circle of their hands, foreskins peeled back to let the heads kiss, slick and sticky. Viktor pulled his hand back to spit into it, and Yuuri did the same a beat later, both moaning as they slid against each other a little more easily. Yuuri was everywhere, in his lap, around his cock, kissing his lips, fondling his chest, sucking on his neck, licking into his ear. His hand gave a wicked twist as Viktor thrust against him desperately, the head of Yuuri’s cock catching his frenulum just right, and Viktor’s hips stuttered as he came, crying out Yuuri’s name. A few more thrusts, slick with Viktor’s come, and Yuuri finished as well, streaks of white spurting over Viktor’s abdomen.

They leaned against each other, panting heavily as they both came down from the high. Viktor hugged Yuuri tight to his chest, nuzzling into his neck before kissing him again. Their lips lingered, and Viktor finally pulled away, only to murmur, “Stay the night?”

Yuuri nodded, smile pressing into his own, and Viktor finally felt like he’d won something worth winning.


	2. Fanboy

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. He was overwhelmed, but oh so happy. He could hardly believe Viktor Nikiforov was here, under the same roof! He’d showed up unannounced, bringing his dog and what seemed to be his entire apartment with him, standing up unabashedly naked in the outdoor bath and telling Yuuri he was here to be his coach.

After a confusing whirlwind of an afternoon and evening, Yuuri had finally gotten some time to himself as Viktor went to bed. In the banquet room practically next door. Dressed in the worn green _onsen jinbei_ , sleeping on Yuuri’s spare futon until his new mattress arrived. After asking if they could sleep together, to get to know each other better. Yuuri forewent his hands, burying his face in his pillow and screaming into it instead before looking up at his bare walls. In his mind’s eye, he could see each and every poster he’d taken down in a frantic rush, afraid Viktor would see them and think he was some kind of stalker.

Stalker, no, he’d never go that far. Fanatic, though, that was a solid maybe. Fanboy, definitely. He’d been a huge fan ever since he saw Viktor skate on the grainy TV in the Ice Castle’s lobby. He squealed into his pillow one more time before realizing he couldn’t go to bed and dream of Viktor quite yet; he still needed to brush his teeth and wash his face. He got up and tiptoed over to his bedroom door, intimately familiar with each squeak in the floorboards and avoiding them expertly. He slid the door aside and crept down the hall, downstairs to the family bathroom, where he completed his nightly ablutions. Then he retraced his path, silently stepping down the hall.

He was almost to his room when he heard a snuffle, a sniffle, maybe Viktor snored, or Makkachin was investigating the room? But no, he heard it again, louder, followed by a quiet sob. Oh no. Was Viktor crying? What on Earth did Viktor Nikiforov, five-time World Champion, the most decorated figure skater in history with a model’s good looks and more fame and fortune than Yuuri would ever know what to do with, have to cry about? Unless he was disappointed with Yuuri. Already.

Yuuri’s heart clenched as another muffled sob sounded from the banquet room. Whatever it was, he’d apologize, he’d beg forgiveness, he’d promise to lose the weight and be back in fighting form or pay to send Viktor back to Russia if that’s what he wanted…he’d do anything not to hear that gasping little sob coming from the banquet room yet again. He padded the few steps to the sliding door, knocking softly, nearly whispering, “Viktor? It’s Yuuri. Can I come in?”

Makkachin woofed quietly as her owner choked on a gasp, and Yuuri heard the rustle of sheets as Viktor got up? Did something to make himself presentable? He waited a long moment before Viktor called out a shaky, “Come in.”

Yuuri opened the shoji door and stepped in, sliding it closed behind him as Makkachin came over to nudge his hand for a pet. Moonlight filtered in through the window, blocked by the numerous boxes stacked around Viktor’s futon but still enough to make the silver hair falling over Viktor’s eyes shine. “Are you—” He paused and took a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

Viktor gave a watery laugh. “I’m fine, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned and took a step closer, kneeling at the edge of the futon. “You don’t sound fine.”

Viktor just huffed in response, curling his fingers into Makkachin’s curly fur as she came back to his side, still hiding behind his hair.

Yuuri inched closer on his knees. Viktor ignored him as he reached out, hesitated, then pushed Viktor’s bangs back from his face. Puffy, red-rimmed eyes greeted him, and Viktor frowned.

“What are you doing?” he asked, even as he leaned into Yuuri’s touch.

“I didn’t think you were fine,” Yuuri tsked, ignoring the question. “What’s wrong? Is it something I said, something I did? What can I do to fix—”

Viktor cut him off by grabbing his wrist and pulling, tumbling Yuuri down to the futon and hugging him tightly. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, hugging him back tentatively, then tighter when Viktor didn’t let go, didn’t lessen his hold. Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri felt warm, wet tears against his skin.

“Viktor—” he started, pulling back, but Viktor clung even tighter. Yuuri sighed and resigned himself to just holding Viktor, stroking a soothing hand up and down his back like his _kaasan_ always did for him. “Shh, Viktor, it’s okay.”

Viktor shuddered, pressing his face into Yuuri’s skin as he moved his other hand to Viktor’s hair, combing through the silky silver strands. After a while, the tears stopped, and Viktor was breathing wetly into Yuuri’s neck. Then he thought he felt soft lips press a kiss to his skin. No, he must have imagined it. But then, Viktor kissed him again, and again, sighing shakily as he lifted his head and kissed Yuuri square on the mouth.

Viktor’s lashes were spiky with tears, but his lips were petal soft, his kiss the sweetest thing Yuuri had ever tasted. “Yuuri,” he murmured against his lips, “I thought— I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” His voice was wobbly, eyes still glistening with tears. “I thought I came all this way and-and…” He trailed off with a shivering sigh.

Yuuri didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he knew he must have. He was sure he was still in his bed, face buried in his pillow. In what world would he ever NOT want Viktor Nikiforov? He petted Viktor’s hair again, kissed him gently, said, “Of course I want you, Viktor,” and was rewarded with a tremulous smile.

“Okay,” Viktor breathed, bringing his forehead to Yuuri’s, lashes still wet against his cheeks. “Okay.” He reached up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head as he brought him in for another kiss, lingering this time.

After a few more kisses, when Viktor’s tongue slipped out to trace the outline of Yuuri’s lips, Yuuri was certain he was dreaming. And since this was just another dream of Viktor, if a bit more vivid and tearful than usual, he darted his tongue out to meet him, following Viktor’s back to his mouth, swiping his tongue over the seam of his lips before delving inside. Viktor let out a breathy moan as he licked into his mouth, sucking on his tongue so sweetly. He was still clinging to Yuuri, but it was different now, desperate in a much different way.

Viktor’s legs moved restlessly under the covers, and Yuuri scooted over, hushing Viktor’s noise of protest before lifting the covers and sliding under. Viktor immediately tangled their legs together, sighing happily into Yuuri’s mouth, his tears forgotten. His hands started to roam, sweeping over Yuuri’s shoulders, sliding down his sides, cupping his behind and squeezing before moving on, and Yuuri let his do the same. Each kiss melted into the next as they grew more heated, and soon, Viktor was rutting his hips up against Yuuri’s, but it wasn’t enough.

Yuuri broke the kiss, pulling back as Viktor chased after his lips with closed eyes. He brought a hand to Viktor’s face, stroking one high cheekbone with his thumb. Dazed blue eyes opened, the color washed out but gleaming in the moonlight. Yuuri could feel the flush high on Viktor’s cheek as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s hand, tilting his head up until he could get his lips around Yuuri’s thumb. A needy moan left Viktor’s throat as he sucked hard, his eyes half-lidded, and Yuuri chuckled. “You need it that bad, huh?”

Viktor just moaned again in response, still moving his hips and legs restlessly. Yuuri pulled his thumb from Viktor’s mouth, pulling down his bottom lip and trailing wetness down his chin. He untied the _jinbei_ top, baring Viktor’s chest to the night air. Pale nipples pebbled, and Yuuri leaned down to take one into his mouth, sucking as he thumbed wetly over the other. Viktor moaned, hips jerking, and his hands came up to grip Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri moved to the other nipple, licking and sucking, before he made his way down to the tent in Viktor’s trousers. Viktor was whimpering, high and needy, as Yuuri hooked his thumbs in his waistband and tugged. The pants caught on Viktor’s erection, and Yuuri realized he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the green cotton.

Yuuri teased Viktor, mouthing over his clothed cock as Viktor whined wordlessly. He soon relented, uncovering Viktor’s length, a bit bigger than his own but not intimidatingly so. Yuuri took the head in his mouth, tasting the salt of Viktor’s skin and something a little tangier. He ran his tongue under Viktor’s foreskin, making the older man moan his name. If this weren’t a dream, he’d be telling Viktor to keep his voice down. Wait, if this weren’t a dream, he wouldn’t be here. Yuuri stopped thinking and focused on the task at hand, sucking the swollen head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. Viktor thrust up helplessly, fingers curling tightly in Yuuri’s hair, almost painful. He swirled his tongue around Viktor’s cock and felt him jerk on his tongue, then lifted off, to Viktor’s dismayed whine.

Viktor looked down at him, wild-eyed with want. “Yuuri, Yuuri, please.”

“Mmm, not yet, Viktor. Where’s the lube?”

Viktor stared blankly for a moment before turning on his stomach, scrambling for his bag. He pulled out a small bottle, then paused, biting his lip as turned back to face Yuuri. “I don’t have any condoms, though.”

Yuuri nearly laughed. Trust him to think about safe sex in a dream. “That’s ok. You’re my first, and you’re clean, aren’t you?” Viktor’s eyes grew wide as Yuuri spoke and he nodded jerkily, passing the bottle to Yuuri when he reached out, just like Yuuri knew he would. “Good,” he purred. “Now lie back and let me take you apart.”

Viktor whimpered as he obeyed, lying still as Yuuri straddled his thighs and looked him over, appreciating his broad shoulders, his narrow waist, the ridges of his abs and the defined _V_ of his hips. Viktor shivered under his gaze, eyes and voice pleading until Yuuri opened the cap and drizzled cold lube directly on Viktor’s cock. Viktor hissed, then moaned as Yuuri took him in hand and pumped to distribute the slick liquid. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand, then poured more lube on his long, elegant fingers, uncaring of the mess it left on the futon cover. He shuffled up Viktor’s body and let out a sigh as Viktor reverently ran his hand down the curve of his ass, tracing the cleft as he reached the bottom and soon circling his rim with slick fingertips.

“Don’t be shy, Viktor,” Yuuri said, still stroking Viktor’s cock leisurely. “Get me ready for _this_.” He punctuated his words with a squeeze, relishing Viktor’s yelp and the jump of his pulse under his hand. Viktor wasted no time, firmly stroking over his hole before breaching him with one slim finger. It sank in easily, of course it did, and he pumped back and forth a couple of times before adding another. Yuuri decided that was good enough, and squeezing another dollop of lube over Viktor’s cock, he moved up even farther, lining Viktor up as his fingers withdrew.

They both moaned as Yuuri started to sink down, his body opening for Viktor’s cock like it was made for it. Viktor clutched at Yuuri’s hips, scrabbling for purchase with the still-slick fingers of one hand and pressing bruises into Yuuri’s skin with the other. Yuuri could feel the tension in Viktor, taut as a drawn bow, as he struggled to lie still as Yuuri had instructed. Centimeter by centimeter, Yuuri sank down on Viktor’s cock, until he was buried to the hilt. It was a little longer than the biggest toy he’d played with, thicker, too, and so hot he felt like it was branding him from the inside. He quite liked that idea: after all, no one could ever compare to Viktor; he was already ruined for anyone else.

Viktor shuddered beneath him, fingers still digging into his hips, eyes closed and teeth gritted so hard the tendons stood out in his neck. Yuuri leaned forward, tracing his clean hand up Viktor’s chest, up his neck, along his jaw. Blue eyes blinked up at him, wonderstruck.

“There you are.” Yuuri smiled as he spoke, leaning even farther to drop a kiss on Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s hands loosened, one sliding up Yuuri’s back to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other moving down to grip his ass. Yuuri laughed, breathlessly, into Viktor’s mouth, then started to move. He used his core muscles to rock back and forth, a few centimeters out, then back in, grinding down on Viktor’s cock more than anything. The stretch was delicious, the drag of Viktor’s thick length deep inside better than anything he’d ever felt before.

Viktor had closed his eyes again and was murmuring against Yuuri’s mouth, his cheek. Yuuri only caught every fourth word or so, as the rest was in Russian, but his name and _so good_ and _love you_ stood out, making him smile again. He picked up the pace and didn’t scold Viktor for thrusting up on the downstroke, sitting up and angling his hips until Viktor’s cock was sliding over his prostate on every thrust. He kept one hand on Viktor’s face and brought the other to his own neglected cock, flushed and leaking profusely. His hand was still slick with leftover lube, and he cried out as he thrust up into the circle of his hand, then back down into Viktor’s hips. Viktor couldn’t easily keep his grip on Yuuri’s hair and slid down to join him, letting Yuuri fuck his fist as Yuuri reached down and rolled his balls in his palm, then arched his back and reached behind him to trace along his own rim, hearing Viktor curse as his fingers drifted over the hot length thrusting up into him.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor chanted, almost sobbing again as his hips drove up into Yuuri again and again. Skin slapped against skin as Yuuri braced his hand on Viktor’s rock-hard thigh and met him thrust for thrust. He could feel his orgasm building, building, then it crashed over him as he dug his fingers into Viktor’s thigh, the other gripping his muscled chest, moaning Viktor’s name as he came all over Viktor’s hand and stomach for what seemed like an eternity. His ass clamped down on Viktor’s cock, and Viktor gave one last thrust, as deep as he could go, and Yuuri felt him grow impossibly bigger for a split second before he pulsed inside, smearing Yuuri’s come across his own chest as he blindly grasped for Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri slumped down over Viktor’s chest, exhausted but exhilarated, hiding his smile in Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor stroked his back, his flank, murmuring into his hair, and Yuuri drifted off just like that, sated and sticky and still full of Viktor, listening to Viktor’s litany of love.


	3. Shower Sex

Water rained down from the showerhead above, bordering on too hot but not as hot as Yuuri’s lips against his throat, his lean body between his spread thighs. They probably shouldn’t be doing this, but how was he supposed to say no when Yuuri looked at him like that? Yuuri was all fierce confidence, well deserved after his winning free skate, and when they’d finally made it to the nearly empty locker room after the presser, his skater had grabbed his tie and veritably hauled him into the showers with him, completely ignoring Chris’ wolf whistle in his single-minded focus.

Viktor appreciated Yuuri’s focus now more than ever as he sucked a mark into the thin skin over his collarbone, hand sliding down Viktor’s wet torso to grasp his rock-hard cock, letting out a pleased sound as Viktor failed to stifle a moan. Yuuri reached for the travel-sized lube he’d stashed in his shower kit and popped it open one-handed as he continued to stroke Viktor, biting down over the mark he’d made to hear Viktor hiss in pained pleasure before he looked up into his eyes.

“That’s right, Vitya: let them hear you.” Yuuri’s eyes burned into his, and Viktor couldn’t help but whimper in return. “Let everyone know you’re mine,” Yuuri ended on a growl, dipping his head again to worry the juncture of Viktor’s neck and shoulder with his teeth.

Viktor whined as Yuuri stopped jacking him off, only to moan into Yuuri’s mouth as his hand tangled in Viktor’s hair and roughly pulled him down for a kiss. Yuuri was all teeth and tongue, nipping at his lips and plunging into his mouth in imitation of what his cock would be doing, soon, if the sudden intrusion of two slippery fingers pressed into Viktor’s hole without preamble were any indication. Viktor yelped and Yuuri laughed against his mouth, tugging at his rim, then slipping both fingers in even deeper as Viktor threw his head back, exposing his throat for Yuuri to place a sucking kiss over his Adam’s apple.

The little bottle was emptied over Yuuri’s cock as Viktor watched through slitted eyes, Yuuri quickly slicking it over his length. Then, Yuuri hiked Viktor’s leg up, spreading him open against the shower wall and holding him there, the bend of Viktor’s knee draped over his elbow, as Yuuri lined up and roughly shoved his cock in to the hilt in one movement. Viktor yelped again, high and loud. It stung a little, Yuuri usually gave him more time to adjust, but the burn was more pleasure than pain as Yuuri started to thrust, quickly opening him up around his thick cock. Viktor loved every facet of his Yuuri, but this confident version who manhandled him and took what he wanted was perhaps the hottest of them all.

Viktor moaned as Yuuri continued to fuck into him, hips pistoning ruthlessly, his stamina impressive even after the exertion and emotions of his winning skate. Yuuri shifted, grabbing Viktor’s hair again to pull his head back and force his back to arch off the tile, angling him perfectly. “Ah-ah-ah, right there, Yuuri, there!” Viktor cried, uncaring of who could hear him.

Yuuri smirked and bent to his neck again, mouthing up the side until he could suck hard at the spot just under Viktor’s ear that drove him wild. Viktor couldn’t have held in his sounds if he’d tried, keening as Yuuri’s hand left his hair with a command to stay put and wrapped around his cock. His toes curled and he pressed his shoulders back against the wall as hard as he could, maintaining that perfect angle as Yuuri drove into him again and again, adding a little twist at the end of each stroke that had Viktor wailing. Then he fell over the edge, ass clenching down tight around Yuuri’s thick cock as thick white spurts of come shot over his chest. He felt Yuuri falter, finally, giving a loud groan of his own as he bit down hard into the meat of Viktor’s shoulder and shuddered deep within.

They stayed like that for a moment, Viktor pinned against the shower wall with Yuuri’s teeth in his skin while steam curled around them. Then Yuuri let go, leaving a kiss over the imprint of his teeth Viktor would wear for days, letting Viktor’s leg down gently as his cock slipped from Viktor’s abused hole. Viktor sagged, boneless, against the wall, and would have slipped all the way down had Yuuri not caught him.

Yuuri laughed again, gentler this time, and held Viktor up with steady hands on his waist. “You ok? That wasn’t too much, was it?”

Viktor had to work his throat a couple of times before he could answer. “Yeah. Yeah, ‘m ok.” He sighed happily, letting his eyes close. “That was incredible.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then,” Yuuri said against his throat, leaving a gentle kiss against each mark he’d left as he reached for the bodywash.


	4. Cock Worship

Yuuri trailed his hands down Viktor’s torso, making his husband shudder as he skimmed along his chiseled abdomen and came within a hairsbreadth of his lovely cock, standing at attention, the head already a dark pink and peeking out of the foreskin. He looked up at Viktor’s face, cheeks flushed where they met the lacy edge of the black satin blindfold. Viktor whimpered, straining at the ropes that bound his wrists to the headboard as Yuuri reversed his path and trailed his hands back up to pinch his lovely pink nipples. No matter how many times he’d done this, he never got tired of it. And now, he knew exactly how to turn Viktor into a writhing, moaning mess.

He ghosted a breath over the length of Viktor’s cock, watching goosebumps break out over his skin before he licked a long stripe from root to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to capture the salty drop of liquid that had gathered there. Viktor shuddered as Yuuri lipped at the foreskin, whined as Yuuri mouthed his way down the hard length again with sloppy wet kisses, jerked as Yuuri sucked where the base blended into the rougher, looser skin of his testes. Part of him wanted to take his time, to slowly pull Viktor apart, but as he buried his nose in the neatly trimmed thatch of silver hair and savored the stronger smell of pure Viktor there, Viktor overwhelmed his senses. All he could smell was the heady musk of his arousal, all he could taste was the salt of his skin, all he could hear was the labored panting of his every breath, all he could feel was his warmth under his fingers and lips and tongue, all he could see was his beautiful body stretched out above him like an offering, and oh, was he ready to worship at that altar.

Yuuri abandoned his plan to take things slow, running his nose back up the silky-smooth column and taking the head of Viktor’s cock in his mouth in one fluid motion. Viktor let out a gasp of surprise, then a long moan as Yuuri ran the tip of his tongue under the foreskin, coaxing it down to expose the glans and swirling around the exposed ridge. He flicked his tongue along the frenulum, then sank down until he felt Viktor hit the back of his throat. Viktor gasped out his name, a “Yuuri, Yuuri, please,” but he barely heard it, muffled by the rush of blood in his ears as he moaned long and loud around the firm flesh in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, then took Viktor’s cock into his throat, holding his husband’s hips down as he tried to thrust up in vain with a strangled shout.

Setting a steady rhythm, Yuuri took in more and more of Viktor’s cock with each bob of his head, until he had the entire thing stuffed in his mouth, down his throat. He paused there, burying his nose in Viktor’s pubic bone as he concentrated on breathing, then swallowed, contracting the muscles of his throat, relishing the sobbing moans he elicited. He pulled up slowly, tonguing the underside until he released the engorged head with a loud pop.

“Vitya,” he rasped, “Come for me. I want to taste it.”

Viktor nodded unsteadily, groaning long and low as Yuuri took him back into his mouth with barely a pause. Yuuri sucked and swirled his tongue around the corona, letting saliva pool and slip out between his lips. He finally brought his hands into the mix as he pumped the shaft, twisting with both hands before dipping one lower. Yuuri traced a spit-slick finger down the taut seam of his sac, then pressed into Viktor’s perineum, sucking and licking his cock all the while as his other hand continued its constant motion. He felt Viktor grow impossibly larger, hotter, pulsing just before bitter salt burst over his tongue.

Yuuri moaned again at the taste as Viktor grunted, straining above him, unable to help himself from thrusting sloppily into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri let him, taking him into his throat again to feel another pulse as he continued to work his hands, his lips, his tongue, prolonging Viktor’s orgasm and wringing every last drop he had to give, until finally, Viktor slumped back against the bed with a sigh. Yuuri continued to suck gently, relishing the taste of him on his tongue and the feel of his cock softening slightly. Viktor made another aborted motion with his arms and Yuuri released him with a sigh, pressing a kiss to the still-flushed head before moving up to untie his husband, whose arms immediately encircled him.

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair, dislodging the blindfold and squinting in the dim light of their bedroom. “Mmm, that was wonderful.” He tilted his face down and made a moue for a kiss, which Yuuri was happy to press to his lips. “Different, quicker than usual, but wonderful,” he repeated, squeezing Yuuri tight.

Yuuri smiled, a touch sheepish. “I may have gotten a little carried away.”

“You can get carried away any time you want, _miliy_ ,” Viktor replied with a kiss pressed to Yuuri’s cheek.

Biting his lip, Yuuri looked up at Viktor from under his lashes. “Welllll, in that case…” He slipped out of Viktor’s embrace and slid back down his body, looking up at Viktor coquettishly as he nuzzled his slightly softened cock. He closed his eyes and slipped it back into his mouth, sucking gently, letting the scent and taste of Viktor overwhelm him once more. He’d keep him warm until he was ready to go again, then do it all over.


	5. Makeup Sex

“Let me show you just how sorry I am?” Viktor asked, long after doors had been slammed and tears had been shed and apologies had been made.

Yuuri nodded, not sure what his husband meant, but he caught on quickly Viktor tilted his chin up for another kiss, sweet and gentle and apologetic at first, just like the others they’d shared that evening, but quickly growing heated. Viktor’s hands moved from hugging his shoulders to slide down his back and cup his ass, giving a slight squeeze. Yuuri broke the kiss and gasped in surprise.

“Okay?” Viktor asked, pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri nodded again, and Viktor smiled, then leaned forward for another kiss. Their tongues tangled together, drawing a moan from Viktor as he pulled Yuuri even closer, using his grip on Yuuri’s backside as leverage. One hand slid down, coaxing Yuuri’s leg up and over Viktor’s hip, then both hands gripped tight and hoisted Yuuri up, legs wrapping around Viktor’s waist.

Viktor held Yuuri tight and walked them toward the bedroom, nudging the door shut to keep Makkachin out before heading to the bed. He laid Yuuri down reverently, letting him sink into the soft down of the duvet as he kissed each of Yuuri’s fingertips and stretched his arm above his head, repeating the motion with Yuuri’s other hand. Warm fingers slipped under the hem of Yuuri’s sweater, sliding it up and over his head, leaving his arms outstretched on the pillows. Then, Viktor toyed with the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off, dragging his boxer briefs and socks with them before stripping himself without fanfare.

A sigh left Yuuri’s lips as Viktor settled over him, the skin-to-skin contact soothing something left ragged inside him after their fight. Viktor rested his weight on his elbows as he peppered kisses over Yuuri’s face, down his neck, along his collarbones, carding deft fingers through Yuuri’s hair all the while. He shifted and stroked down Yuuri’s side with one hand, trailing down his flank and urging Yuuri to wrap his leg around his waist again before reaching up under the pillow. The bottle he retrieved opened with a click, and Viktor let the slippery liquid pool in his palm before closing it again and tossing it to the side. Viktor reached down and found Yuuri’s entrance with practiced ease, fingers teasing the rim before gently pressing in with one, leaving wetness in its wake.

Yuuri sighed again, wiggling with impatience as one finger became two, smoothing the way for something bigger. Then, Viktor withdrew his hand altogether, lifting himself up a little and coating his cock with the rest of the lube. He guided himself to Yuuri’s grasping hole, watching Yuuri’s face as he nudged the head inside. Viktor shifted his weight again, resting his slick hand on the bed so the other could reach up to cup Yuuri’s face. Yuuri turned into the touch, leaving a kiss on Viktor’s palm as he slid home, feeling those raw, ragged edges inside his chest smooth even further.

Fully seated, Viktor leaned down for a kiss, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, his other leg around his waist, locking his limbs so Viktor was trapped in place. Viktor smiled against his mouth and kissed him again, sweet and soft, before burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. Endearments were pressed into his skin with every kiss as Viktor started to move, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed as Yuuri’s breaths quickened and turned into panting moans. The slide of Viktor’s skin against his, held tightly in place, was wonderful, maddening, the muscled plane of his abdomen providing just the right amount of friction against his neglected cock.

Viktor shifted slightly, angling his hips differently, mouthing along Yuuri’s neck as he whispered, “Close, _miliy_ , close,” and sucked a mark in the hollow of his throat. Then he angled his hips just right and Yuuri felt his grin against his skin as he tensed and tightened, Viktor hitting that sweet spot inside with every thrust, winding him further and further until he snapped. Yuuri cried out, babbling as his vision went white, and he felt Viktor tense and shudder, biting into his shoulder. They strained against each other, trying to draw the other as close as possible, as Yuuri came in long pulses between them and felt Viktor come deep inside.

Yuuri let his legs fall, hands coming up to tangle in Viktor’s sweat-damp hair as he pulled him up for a kiss. They parted slowly, Viktor nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck again to whisper sweet nothings against his skin as Yuuri scraped his fingernails across Viktor’s scalp. Yuuri didn’t know how long they lay there, long enough for Viktor to soften and slip out, long enough for the sweat to cool on their skin, long enough for that ragged thing inside him to disappear entirely as Viktor showered him in love, all forgiven and forgotten.


End file.
